


I Killed Hitler

by MDF007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Phone Sex, Sam Is So Done, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDF007/pseuds/MDF007
Summary: Just a really short ficlet I got inspired to write after episode 12x05 where Dean brags to Cas on the phone about killing Hitler and Sam is not amused





	I Killed Hitler

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is canon in this except Dean and Cas are engaged, because why not?

Dean chuckled to himself for the fourth time in about…oh, Sam would say in about the past twenty seconds.

  
“I killed Hitler.” He shook his head again, smirking to himself.

  
Sam rolled his eyes. Yes, he would be equally giddy if he had just shot possibly the most hated man in human history in the head, but this was going to get old pretty damn quick. Suddenly Dean’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the name of the person calling.

  
His smirk immediately reappeared and he glanced at Sam almost gleefully.

  
“Watch this.” He said before answering and putting the phone up to his ear. “Hey babe, guess what I just did.”

  
Sam rolled his eyes. As if hearing Dean brag about his accomplishment for the past four hours wasn’t bad enough, now he’d have to listen to him brag to his fiancée for about another two.

  
Dean paused for dramatic effect, looking over at Sam again with a smile like the Cheshire cat. “I killed Hitler.”

  
Sam actually laughed at Dean’s silence as he was sure Cas was reacting on the other side of the line.

  
“Yeah, no, it’s true.” He heard Dean preface before going into an abbreviated version of their most recent case.

  
Sam was just starting to tune out the conversation when he heard Dean break off in the middle of his explanation and clear his throat. “Well, yeah.” His voice sounded stiff and Sam frowned in confusion. “I guess I do deserve some kind of reward for that.”

  
Sam raised one eyebrow and dared a glance over at his brother who was now looking pointedly away from Sam and licking his lips, an excited smile spreading over his already happy countenance.

  
“Oh really?” he whispered seductively.

  
It was then Sam noticed the beginnings of a growing bulge in his brother’s jeans, to which he immediately looked away in horror.

  
“Oh, dude, come on!” Sam complained loudly, staring aggressively out the window and running a hand down his face as he tried to forget what he saw.

  
Dean chuckled maliciously at Sam’s discomfort. “Alright, I should go Cas. But you uh—you hold on to those ideas for later, okay? Alright, love you too. Bye.”

  
Sam was still staring straight ahead, obviously shaken, as Dean hung up the phone. “That is so not cool man.” Sam muttered angrily.

  
Dean shrugged cheerfully. “Hey, sorry Sammy. But I did just kill Hitler.”


End file.
